


Вспышка в небе

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: В глубине души он знал: Ньют позволит ему что угодно. И однажды он этим всё же воспользовался.





	Вспышка в небе

**Author's Note:**

> ПВП как есть, никакого сюжета; мотивация персонажей полностью осталась за кадром.

Ньют что-то говорил, и говорил, невнятно, себе под нос, как всегда, словно не заботясь, услышат ли его; и сгибался как-то боком, и странно переставлял ноги, будто подкрадывался к невидимому животному; и руки его сновали между предметами у изгороди, быстро, но без суеты, уверенно и умело. Это всё успокаивало. Криденс улавливал отдельные слова и мог примерно представить, о чём пойдёт речь: они поедут по Европе, по разным странам, и больше никто его не сможет использовать, а если повезёт, то даже не сможет найти… Хорошо бы, если так. Потом Ньют распрямился и подарил ему улыбку.

— Всё, я закончил. Ты можешь подняться, если хочешь, на кухне ждёт ужин.

Он всегда так тепло улыбался, словно действительно рад был видеть именно Криденса. Но, возможно, он так улыбается каждому?

— А ты?

— Мне ещё нужно проверить пару вольеров, — он неопределённо махнул куда-то в сторону, — и немного ополоснуться. Здесь это делать удобнее.

— Но…

Улыбка стала шире.

— Магия. Благодаря магии это удобнее.

— Понял, — сказал Криденс. И не ушёл. — Я пока здесь прогуляюсь.

Он сделал круг по загонам. Лунтелята, резвящиеся под огромной волшебной луной, ненадолго привлекли его внимание, но постепенно наскучили, и он двинулся дальше. Некоторые создания провожали его взглядами, однако сделать ничего не пытались — очевидно, принимали не за чужака, а за очередного соседа. Иронично, но слишком уж близко к истине.

Он шагнул в следующий вольер — и замер. Вместо ледяной пустыни, которая, по словам Ньюта, находилась здесь ещё несколько дней назад, за колдовским занавесом прятались живописная опушка и берег ручья. Небо казалось высоким, как настоящее, но вода, льющаяся на камни, возникала футах в восьми над землёй, будто стекала с невидимого потолка. Под струями, рассыпая каждым движением крупные брызги, спиной к непрошеному гостю стоял Ньют. Обнажённые люди нередко выглядят нелепо и беззащитно, словно им не хватает скорлупы. Обнажённый Ньют, расслабленный, плавно поднимающий руки, выгибающийся, чтобы удобнее было стряхнуть с тела воду — Ньют смотрелся совершенно естественно, будто собственная кожа была его лучшим костюмом. Шрамы на спине блестели от влаги.

Ощущение было таким внезапным и сильным, будто всё тело свело судорогой. Никогда ещё Криденс не испытывал такого резкого возбуждения. Он коротко втянул воздух и сделал шаг назад. Потом ещё шаг. Что-то пискнуло, метнулось в сторону, разбрасывая опавшие листья, и Ньют обернулся. Точнее, полуобернулся через плечо и посмотрел прямо на Криденса. Тот застыл, скользя взглядом по изгибу спины, по плечам, не в силах уйти раньше, чем Ньют попросит.

— Эй, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Я почти закончил. Подожди немного.

Ничуть не смущаясь, он выпрямился и вновь подставил лицо под потоки воды.

— Подождать… — повторил Криденс беззвучно. Мир вокруг будто слегка размылся, удивительно чёткими остались лишь фигура Ньюта и бегущие по телу струи, в которых, дробясь на осколки, отражалось волшебное солнце. Выполнить указание у Криденса просто не было сил.

Он оказался рядом, протянул руку, чтобы сжать загорелое плечо с полосками светлых, ещё не совсем побелевших следов от когтей, но Ньют уловил движение раньше и развернулся, будто готовясь отразить удар. Однако напряжённое лицо почти сразу смягчилось; он выпрямился, расслабляясь, и Криденс смог провести пальцами по груди. Ньют коротко вздохнул.

Почти не задумываясь над своими действиями, Криденс придвинулся, прижал его к растущему из ниоткуда скальному выступу, чтобы не дать отступить; не отрывая взгляд от лица, провёл ладонями по животу. Светлые, удивлённые глаза Ньюта как будто стали совсем прозрачными, но затем взгляд потеплел; улыбка тронула уголки губ. Тело под руками Криденса ощутимо расслабилось.

Рубашка промокла, но он едва обратил на это внимание, только смахнул брызги, попавшие на лицо; потянулся и, помедлив долю секунды, аккуратно поцеловал Ньюта. Тот отозвался удивительно легко; руки бережно обняли Криденса. Та, что скользнула по шее, зарываясь в волосы на затылке, была чуть прохладнее — наверное, от воды. Прикосновение успокаивало. Выдохнув, Криденс прижался к податливому телу, придержал Ньюта, пальцами неторопливо спускаясь по бёдрам; разрывая поцелуй, напоследок тронул, даже скорее лизнул уголок рта и перебрался к шее. По ней тоже поднимались следы старых ран, тонкие, обычно почти незаметные; он прихватил верхний край одного зубами и, совершенно очарованный ритмом чужого сердца, ощущением кожи, неровным дыханием, закрыл глаза, неторопливо двинулся дальше, к задней стороне шеи, к плечу.

Он очнулся, услышав тихие стоны. Как-то резко пришло осознание происходящего. Ошеломлённый, внутренне цепенеющий, он выпрямился и, разжав руки, попытался отодвинуться, но в плечи неожиданно жёстко впились пальцы.

— Не останавливайся. — Ньют коротко улыбнулся — губы пересохли, хотя по лицу всё ещё стекала вода — и притянул его обратно. Криденс, от растерянности сразу же подчинившийся, ткнулся под ухо, снова неловко поцеловал. Мокрые завитки волос щекотнули щёку, стали ронять на неё капли.

— Ты хотел сказать — не убегай?

Он уловил приглушённый всхлип — смешок, наверное — и рассеянно вспомнил, что не собирался говорить это вслух. Но сожалеть не стал; под пальцами теперь ощущалась дрожь.

— Да. — Ньют изогнулся, вынуждая сдвинуть руку ниже. Другой пришлось опираться о край скалы; камни под ногами скользили. — Не беги. — Чуть наклонив голову, смаргивая влагу со слипающихся ресниц, он смотрел на Криденса. — Я с тобой… буду с тобой.

Он зажмурился, запрокидывая лицо, и снова всхлипнул. Криденс с каким-то странным чувством, похожим скорее на любопытство, следил за тем, как разгорается румянец, как дрожат ресницы; потом коснулся губами губ — не для нового поцелуя, лишь прижался приоткрытым ртом, ловя дыхание. Когда Ньют застонал, звук можно было ощутить кожей.

Всё закончилось слишком быстро, и Криденс испытал нечто вроде разочарования. Ньют тяжело дышал в его руках, прислонившись лбом к виску, а он не мог до конца понять, зачем всё это сделал. Однако все сомнения ушли, когда Ньют поднял голову и взглянул на него ясными, счастливыми глазами.

— Ты промок. — Он улыбнулся.

«Я знаю», — хотел сказать Криденс, но почему-то промолчал. Ньют протянул руку и взял палочку, которая пряталась в маленькой нише у края скалы; взмахнул, и водопад прекратился.

— Нужно подсушить одежду и подняться наверх, чтобы сменить её. — В уголках глаз появились лукавые морщинки. — Или можешь просто снять её.

— Ньют, я… — Криденс провёл пальцами по всё ещё горячей спине, пытаясь сформулировать поточнее, но шрамы его отвлекали. — У меня совсем…

— Знаю. — Ньют обнял его, переплёл пальцы на пояснице. — У меня тоже когда-то не было опыта. Но знаешь что? — Он приблизил лицо к лицу, так что дыхание снова коснулось губ. — Это поправимо.


End file.
